


The Miraculous Thief

by CeceTA



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crossover, Demigod of Creation, Demigod of Destruction, F/M, Kwamis are the Gods, PJO AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 20:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeceTA/pseuds/CeceTA
Summary: Adrien Agreste, demigod of destruction, is accused of stealing something he didn’t take.





	The Miraculous Thief

"Monsieur Agreste."

"Yes, Ma'am?" Adrien nervously replied, glancing to the left to see his teacher, Ms Mendeleev, stood behind him. 

Her arms were crossed and a stern look was etched onto her face, indicating that the conversation she wanted to have may be of some importance. Adrien gulped, not looking forwards to whatever it was that she was going to say. 

"We need to talk," she continued, turning around and beginning to walk away into a room nearby. Her footsteps echoing on the concrete floor beneath them as her heels clicked.

Adrien began to follow her, glancing back over his shoulder at his best friend Nino, who looked confused as to where he was going. 

Adrien smiled at him, trying to indicate that it was all okay and that it wasn't anything bad. But even as he walked through the door, he could see his best friend's obvious unease.

As they walked into the almost empty room, the door shutting quietly behind them, Adrien frowned. Something felt... off. As if something terrible may be about to take place. 

Adrien shook off the feeling, glancing around the large room as he continued to walk inside of it. 

"Have I done something wrong?" He questioned running through a myriad of thoughts in his mind as to what he could have possibly done. 

Adrien knew that it had taken him a while to read the writing etched in stone as the words jumbled for him, but surely that can't have meant anything. He struggled to read things off the blackboard in class all the time after all. 

Or maybe it was to do with all of the things he had destroyed within the last week. He had always had terrible luck with everything and often accidentally destroyed things. It often caused him to get into a lot of trouble, but Adrien had learnt to put up with it, despite how much further trouble it got him in with his stepdad, Gabriel. 

He honestly wasn't sure why his mother, Emilie, even liked that man. All he caused was violence. 

Adrien turned around, frowning when he couldn't see Ms Mendeleev again. She had been right behind him, hadn't she?

"Ms Mendeleev," he called out, his footsteps echoing in the large room he stood in, "Hello?"

The strange feeling came back again. Something wasn't right here. Something horrible was about to occur. But what could it possibly be?

"Where is it?" Her shrill voice loudly demanded, catching Adrien's attention. He looked up to see Ms Mendeleev stood a few metres into the air upon some large shelves. 

How on earth did she get up there without him seeing or hearing a thing?! Adrien had always had better-than-average hearing so surely he would have been able to hear her, right?

"How did you get up there?" Adrien wondered aloud, his heart starting to beat erratically in his chest. 

At that moment, Ms Mendeleev let out a blood-curdling cry that sent shivers down Adrien's spine. He took a few precautionary steps backwards, and his eyes widened as she jumped into the air from where she stood, adrenaline beginning to pump through his veins as shock overtook him. 

Nothing could have prepared him for what happened next. 

The memory all started to feel like one big blur now. 

Ms Mendeleev had transformed into a Fury, a winged beast. She'd threatened to tear his heart out while carrying him in the air before dropping him and smashing through the window, flying away. 

His other teacher, Miss Bustier, had given him what he'd thought was a pen at the time. The moment he clicked it and it transformed into a black longsword, Adrien swore his heart had left his chest. 

He chuckled, remembering his insistence when he'd first been given the 'pen' that he now held in the palm of his hand. 

"This is a pen," he had insisted, disbelief written on his features as he panicked over what he now knew to be a Fury, "This is a pen."

Oh, how wrong he had been. 

A swarm of memories of the past few weeks clouded his mind as he looked up ahead of him at the gigantic temple-like building on the hill. 

He could hardly believe that it was all real, that everything that had happened had really happened. 

Adrien opened his left hand which had been clenched into a fist, his gaze landing upon the green jewel that had caused all of this chaos to occur. It looked like an ordinary jewel at first glance, but it was so much more than that.

The miraculous of protection had been stolen by the daughter of Pollen (Chloé Bourgeois) and it was now Adrien's job to return it to its rightful owner. The miraculous of protection belonged to Wayzz, the most powerful god of all.

Each of the gods owned a unique jewel that allowed them to harness their powers and use them when needed. Wayzz, the god of wisdom, provided protection for those in need with his miraculous, a jade coloured jewel that could be worn as a bracelet.

He took a deep breath, knowing that meeting Wayzz also meant meeting Plagg. Along his journey, he had learn that Plagg, the god of destruction, was his true father, meaning that he was a demigod. 

Thankfully, he'd had Nino (who turned out to be a half-man and half-goat hybrid called a satyr) with him the entire time along with a new friend of theirs who had slowly wormed their way into his heart. 

Marinette, the only daughter of Tikki living in their camp, was one of the most extraordinary people he had ever met. Even in battle, she was graceful. 

It helped that their powers balanced out. Creation and destruction, it was almost as if fate had destined them to meet one another. 

Adrien sprinted forwards towards the temple on the hill, Marinette still by his side. They could hear the loud, booming voices of the Gods coming from inside, making them aware of how close to running out of time they were. 

"Wait!" Adrien shouted as he and Marinette skidded into the room, gaping when they saw how giant the Gods around them were. 

He held out the miraculous, watching on as Wayzz stood up from his seat. 

Wayzz made a beckoning motion with his hand, now standing before them. Adrienette chucked the jewel into the air where Wayzz then caught it. 

The miraculous transformed, becoming larger until it was the right size for Wayzz to be able to wear on his wrist. 

"I see you've brought it back, thief." Wayzz stated as he turned his back on them. 

"I'm not the miraculous thief." Adrien replied, placing his hand over his heart. 

"If not you, then who?"

"Chloé Bourgeois, daughter of Pollen."

In the corner of his eye, Adrien saw Pollen gasp. The goddess of subjection clearly hadn't considered that it could be one of her own children's doing. 

"I see..."

"Hello, mother." Marinette whispered, her gaze locking with the blue eyes of the goddess of creation who watched from across the room. Tikki smiled at her and waved her hand.

"Marinette." Tikki acknowledged, her ever present sweet smile still etched upon her face.

Adrien smiled at the brief interaction before glancing across the room and locking gazes with his father. The man had unruly jet-black hair and shining green eyes as well as tan skin. Adrien could already spot the black and green ring on his father's finger, the ring of destruction.

"We should probably get going now," Marinette said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Your mother is waiting for us."

Adrien nodded and spared one last glance at the towering figures behind him before beginning to walk away, Marinette right beside him.

Even though he hadn't actually spoken to his father, he was glad to have had the opportunity to see him in person. Now all he had to do was wait to hear his voice in his thoughts again to be reunited with him.

Marinette's fingers brushed his own as she intertwined their hands, giving him a reassuring smile. "You'll meet again someday."

Adrien beamed back at her. "Hopefully, it won't be because of me being accused of being the miraculous thief again, though," he joked, earning a giggle from her.

What they didn't see was the dark-haired man stood in the entryway to the temple, watching them with a fond smile adorning his face. "We'll meet again soon, son," he whispered to himself, a sense of pride building within.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written as a challenge entry on Amino.


End file.
